User talk:A F K When Needed
Public service announcement Since I can't edit my unanswers talkpage I'll leave it here. I'm not real fond on the crosswiki "you have new messages" thingy so if you and your buddies decide to use it as some forum the same will happen to your (Mendel and A F K ) talkpage right here. Remember how we had a bot create 50 pages a minute? Use your imagination. That is all. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 19:25, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Hi there! Grocery Enter my Grocery Store...OR I'LL DESTROY YOUR PLANET!! 19:29, 4 August 2009 (UTC) *'The Almighty Ninja' [[User talk:StarNinja99|''Talk]] 19:31, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :::There are no forums on your talk page, neither are there conversations occuring there. A F K When 19:40, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Actually: there is. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 19:51, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Reading what you linked to shows that the user is merely telling you we're not using the page for such a forum or whatever, and that you don't have to expect conversations to take place there. :::::''There's not much (if anything) left to say, though, so I expect your inconvenience to end shortly. :::::Sounds reasonable, no? A F K When 19:56, 4 August 2009 (UTC) video Hello there, I noticed you uploaded a video to the wiki, according to our policy videos are only allowed when they are relevant to an article you ad them too. Also, any video may be deleted at any time per our FAQ. "Admins may delete videos on their own discretion". If this video does not serve a purpose or is relevant in any way it will be deleted, Darthipedia is not an image hosting site. If you have any questions, feel free to contact me. have a nice day. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 21:17, 4 August 2009 (UTC) The destruction of your planet Because you posted a comment here, You have left us no choice... We've destroyed your planet. To prove we destroyed your planet we took a picture of the exploding planet... I hope you weren't home when it happened... :That could be any planet, the image proves nothing. A F K When 22:09, June 8, 2010 (UTC) RE:MediaWiki:Common.js Hi there A F K, We are aware of that problem and I have just spoken to our JS guru's about it. The code you gave me uses YUI library instead of jQuery or pure DOM functions. We don't want any YUI in our JS, also, the code is not properly indented (uses spaces, but should use tabs). We are aware of the bug, and know that it is not present in Monobook. We think it is somehow related to a bug in Wikia's monaco skin. So the best solution is to switch to Monobook, because that's what Darthipedia supports. I am sorry for any inconvenience, but unless wikia fixes the bug there is not much more we can do. I hope you understand. If you have further questions, please contact Jack, he is responsible for our .js pages. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 12:00, June 10, 2010 (UTC)